


A present a day keeps the demons away

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nebulous Timeline, Schmoop, Wincest-Freeform, mention of blowjobs, mention of food porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gives Dean something for each of the 12 days of Christmas. That’s pretty much the plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A present a day keeps the demons away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shaneo6930](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/gifts), [imthehotgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthehotgirl/gifts).



> Originally posted elsewhere as a Christmas present for several of my friends, I thought I'd go ahead and post it here as well.

_On the First Day of Christmas, my true love gave to me… ___

__Dean came walking in to the kitchen of the Bunker, holding a small wrapped present. “Sam. What’s this?”_ _

__Sam didn’t look up from the eggs he was scrambling. “I know it takes you a while to wake up, Dean, but I would think it was obvious, even to you. It’s a gift.”_ _

__“Hardy har,” Dean said, coming close. He sniffed the air. “Bacon?”_ _

__“I don’t know, you’ll have to unwrap it to find out.”_ _

__“Oh you are just full of them this morning, aren’t you?” Dean smirked._ _

__Sam finally looked up. “Guess so.” He fought down a grin. “I made eggs and toast.”_ _

__“Can’t I just have some of my Christmas candy?” Dean protested, as he let himself be led to the table. He carefully set the little box away from the food._ _

__“You mean you haven’t eaten it all, already?”_ _

__“Not all of it,” Dean muttered, salting his eggs._ _

__Sam thought back to the day before. It had been the best Christmas in years. No hunt, no horrible events. They had found a box of Christmas ornaments and decorated a tree that Dean had gone out and bought for cheap last week. Drinking spiked punch, they had exchanged gifts. Then kisses, that had led to them having sex. They’d almost done it in the library, where the tree had been set up, but managed to make it to the bedroom. Sam had found a trail of clothes through the halls this morning and picked them up as he headed for the kitchen to make the breakfast they were now eating._ _

__Dean had finished his food as if expecting it to run away from him. He pulled the present back over to him as he drained his coffee mug. “So, why the extra gift? Did you forget to give it to me yesterday?”_ _

__“Nope.”_ _

__“I don’t get it.”_ _

__Sam hid another smile. “Just open it.”_ _

__Dean looked at him, then did just that. He pulled the lid from the box and plucked a piece of paper up. He read it._ _

__**This entitles the bearer to breakfast in bed one day. __**_ _

____“What?”_ _ _ _

____“Again, pretty self-explanatory. Obviously you can’t use it now. But maybe tomorrow.” Sam finished his toast and sipped at his own coffee._ _ _ _

____Dean still looked puzzled. Sam didn’t clarify it for him._ _ _ _

____ _ _

_____On the Second Day of Christmas my true love gave to me… ____ _ _ _

______“Sam! What the hell?!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam looked up from his laptop. He said nothing. His brother was holding two beers out, both wrapped in ribbons. “It’s beer, Dean. You’d think you’d recognize that.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I do. Why did you wrap two beers in ribbon? Why are you still giving me presents? Christmas was two days ago!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam shrugged. “Maybe I’m not done.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What? What does that even mean?” Dean’s eyes narrowed. “If this is a prank—“_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s not a prank.” Miffed now, Sam shut his computer. “I’m going to run out and get us some supplies.” Without another word, he walked away._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

_______On the Third Day of Christmas, my true love gave to me… ____ _ _ _ _ _

________“Okay. I don’t know what’s going on,” Dean said as he came into Sam’s room. He was munching on one of three muffins. “I’ve decided I don’t want to know. As long as the stuff keeps coming, I’m good.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sam looked at him from the bed. “Is that so?” He tried to make his voice frosty but Dean just looked so damn cute. He’d missed him last night, sleeping alone. He hated it when they fought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yep.” Dean stuffed the rest of his muffin in his mouth and carefully set the other two aside. He jumped onto the bed, making Sam bounce. “What can I say? I’m easy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sam looked at him and his mock innocent expression and burst out laughing. “Oh Dean,” he shook his head. He couldn’t stay mad at him. He said as much._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I know, I’m just too adorable. So why aren’t you kissing me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Because you have a mouthful of muffin?” Sam suggested. “And I have morning breath.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dean made a show of swallowing hard, then pulled Sam to him. “I don’t care,” was all he said before they were kissing, sweetly. He even shared his muffins with Sam. Much, much later. After make-up sex was had._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________On the Fourth Day of Christmas my true love gave to me… ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They had been on the road most of the night and had stopped at a hotel to get some shut eye before the last leg of the journey. At least the thing they were hunting wouldn’t strike until the next full moon so they had a few days. Dean had jumped in the shower, pulling out his Fed suit to use the steam to get the wrinkles out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________When he came out he saw the box on the table. Sam was sitting on the bed, looking nervous. He watched his brother, towel slung low over his hips, pad over. The box was unwrapped. He watched Dean’s expression change from puzzlement to delight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Sam?” It was half question, half gasp._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It took me forever to find them on cassette tapes.” He got up and walked over, wrapping his arms around Dean from behind. Nuzzling his neck, he added, “I know you need new copies.” He had had to call in some favors online to get the new copies of Dean’s precious metal rock music for the Impala. Several of the tapes had either been destroyed over the years or lost in various adventures. The truth was, Sam had missed hearing some of that music. The music was Dean and the Impala and home and love._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Something Dean seemed to think, too, as he turned around and cupped his face, kissing him passionately. “You rock,” Dean said vehemently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sam snorted at the pun. They kept kissing, long after Dean’s towel was on the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________On the Fifth Day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Sam and Dean were sitting at a small table at the diner, when the waitress brought them their plates. Sam whispered something to her and she nodded, came back and handed a plate of onion rings to Dean._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“From your handsome fella,” she said, with a wink, then walked away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Dean blinked after her and then turned to Sam. “Handsome fella?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Sorry, best I could do today.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Dean looked a little disappointed but then dug into his fries. “Mmm, I’ll take it.” They played footsie, discreetly, under the table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________On the Sixth Day of Christmas, my true love gave to me… ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I’ve figured it out, you know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Sam looked up from the bed he had been lying on. They’d finished the case, relatively quickly. They were spending the night at the hotel, however, as they’d gotten in quite late and Sam had been covered in muck. He’d already taken his shower and changed to his sleepwear. Dean had been puttering on his laptop. He had shut it now and was looking at Sam. “Figured what out?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“What you’re doing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Trying to get some sleep?” Sam snarked, out of habit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“The gifts. 12 Days of Christmas, Sam, really?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He blushed bright red. Tongue tied at being caught out, he lay there, looking away. He felt the dip of the mattress as Dean got on with him. Looking up, he was startled at the naked affection in his brother’s eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“It’s sweet. Really.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yeah?” He finally croaked out. “You’re not…mad?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Why should I be mad that I get all these extra presents from my super hot brother? That they usually lead to sex is a bonus.” He leaned in very close, brushing his lips against Sam’s lips. “I do feel bad about not reciprocating, though.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“What? You totally—“ He stopped. Oh, Dean hadn’t meant-- “It’s fine, Dean,” he said, trying to ignore that previous bit. “I just wanted to do this for you. It’s been a rough year.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“For you too, Sammy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He shrugged. “Guess so. But I just wanted to do this extra thing for you, you know? Make it an especially good Christmas.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Dean shook his head a bit. “We’re both alive, we’re having lots of hot sex and there’s that whole ‘love each other’ thing we finally pulled out heads out of our asses and got a clue about. I’d say it’s already a good Christmas. Hell, great, even.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Sam smiled, pleased. “I agree. Guess I just wanted to put the whipped cream on top.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Dean licked his lips. “Anytime, little brother.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He laughed, helplessly. “Not like that, you maniac.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Dean pretend pouted. Then turned serious again. “Just want you to know, Sammy, that as much as I’m digging these presents? The only thing I really need is you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Sam lost his breath. He still wasn’t used to Dean saying stuff like that. “Same here,” he said in a honeyed voice, full of emotion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Dean wrapped his arms around Sam and they lay down on the bed, comfortable and content and in love._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________On the Seventh Day of Christmas, my true love gave to me… ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Dean burst out laughing as Sam handed him the bag with a make shift bow tied on it. He leaned across the seat of the Impala. “Gonna let me use these on you when we get home?” He asked, huskily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“If you think it won’t make you too sick.” Sam squirmed in his seat in the Impala._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Worth it if I do get sick,” Dean said, carefully putting the bag with seven bottles of spray whipped cream in the back seat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________On the Eighth Day of Christmas, my true love gave to me… ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________They were back at the Bunker for about an hour before they were called to a case by Castiel. Sam had just enough time to grab something from his room. They were back in the car and heading to Spokane, Washington when he produced it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Dude!” Dean nearly veered the car off the road. “Really? Awesome!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Need me to drive so you can drool?” Sam asked, half joking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Yeah.” Dean pulled over and jumped out. Sam shrugged and moved over, taking the wheel as his brother exclaimed over his present. “Where did you get them, Sammy?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“The internet is a vast, dark and sometimes wonderful place.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Dean laughed and ran his hands lovingly over the set of eight Ginsu steak knives. “Man, we have to find a can. I want to cut into a can!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“We will, I promise.” Sam smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________On the Ninth Day of Christmas, my true love gave to me… ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Spokane was the perfect place for this. Sam slid the packet across to Dean, sipping on his own chai latte. Dean looked at him then down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Good for nine free coffees at Starbucks?” He asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Yup.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I hate Starbucks coffee. They never have the real stuff. Always this half-caff, venti, latte, pumpkin spice—“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Sam cut him off before he could go on. “You could always get one for me, instead. And then I could give you a blowjob with my hot coffee mouth.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Dean did a spit take of the ‘plain’ coffee he’d just taken a drink of. Luckily, he’d turned his head so it wasn’t all over Sam. “Sam!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Something wrong?” Castiel said, approaching with his own beverage._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“No,” Sam said mildly as he picked up his cup again. He smiled into the rim, watching Dean turn several pretty shades of red._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________On the Tenth Day of Christmas, my true love gave to me… ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________It was late and Castiel was in Dean’s bed. He didn’t really need to sleep, being an angel, but he’d had a rough day and he needed the rest. Sam and Dean were quietly sitting at the table nearby. Then Sam beckoned and led Dean outside. He hopped up on the hood of the Impala and patted the area beside him. Dean got up there too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Sorry I couldn’t wrap these,” Sam said, then leaned in and kissed Dean. “One.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Dean tilted his head. “One what?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“One out of ten.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“What? I am way better than a one out of ten at kissing! I—“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“No, Dean, I mean, that’s one out of ten kisses I’m giving you.” Sam smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Oh.” Dean deflated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“And for the record, you are way better than a 10 at kissing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“An 11?” Dean asked, with a smirk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“No. I’d put you at…,” Sam pretended to think, hand on his chin, “approximately nine billion.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Dean’s smile got huge. “Oh yeah? Well, I got nine more kisses to push that number even higher.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________They leaned in, smiles on both their lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________On the Eleventh Day of Christmas, my true love gave to me… ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Sorry,” Sam croaked, as soon as he woke up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Shut up,” Dean said, without heat. He immediately reached out and brushed Sam’s hair back. “I’ll get you some water.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Sam took the proffered cup with straw and sucked it greedily. Damn, he hated it when he ended up in the hospital because of a hunt. He winced as his back twinged. “Cas?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Will be here any second if he doesn’t want his damn wings set on fire.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Shaking his head, Sam said, “don’t blame Cas. I didn’t see the second one. Should have.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I should have,” Dean growled. “Never should have let you get hurt, Sammy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Sam struggled, reaching out and taking Dean’s hand. “It happens, Dean. You know that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I know. It was hard enough when…before…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I know,” Sam whispered, remembering the fear that had been in his throat last night when that thing had had its claw aimed at Dean’s back. Only his panicked shout had gotten Dean out of the way in time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________They held on to each other’s hands, unspoken words flying between them. Sam was suddenly struck with an idea. Putting Dean’s hand over his own heart, he said. “You are amazing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Sam—“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Shush, I’m not finished. You are so brave. You are funny, especially when you’re not trying to be. You have great eyes. You have a sexy, sexy walk. You pretend to be gruff but you’ve got one of the biggest hearts of anyone I know. You are loyal to a fault. You play a great game of pool. You are the best kisser I have ever known, bar none. You’re the best big brother ever. And as my Dean?” Sam used his other hand to pull Dean down to him, bringing their foreheads together. “Even better,” he said so softly Dean almost didn’t hear him. “Eleven.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________It took Dean a minute to get it. Then he pulled back enough to shake his head. “I’m not-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“You are. You’re all of it. And that’s why I love you, Dean.” He reached up and swiped at his damp eyes. “Eleven compliments aren’t enough but they’ll have to do for now.” He saw Dean open his mouth to respond but just then, Castiel came in. In two ticks, Sam was healed and they were busting out of there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________On the Twelfth Day of Christmas, my true love gave to me… ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________It was late and actually December 7th, not the 6th—the last day of Christmas—when they got back to the Bunker. Both of them had taken turns driving. They’d picked up drive thru food and stopped only to use the facilities, needing to get home. When they arrived, Sam disappeared quickly. Dean let him, heading to his room and unpacking his crap. He was standing in his room, unsure what to do now, when Sam reappeared in the doorway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________He was holding a rather large package._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Dean came forward without a word and made to grab it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“It’s kinda heavy,” Sam warned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Dean nodded, taking it. He took it over to his bed and unwrapped it. Then he stared at it. In silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Sam felt his heart sink. He opened his mouth and stopped as Dean raised his head, eyes wet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Sam. It’s us.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________He crossed the room in a heartbeat, taking Dean’s hand. “Yes.” He looked down at the present. A picture frame with room for many different pictures—12 in all. One had their Dad in it as well and there was also one picture of all 4 of them—Sam, Dean, John and Mary. But mostly it was Sam and Dean. Kids, adults, goofing and serious. Always together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Where did you get them all?” Dean asked in wonder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Asked around.” He’d actually had to go to Lawrence and talk to Missouri a few times, along with others._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Dean reached out a hand and his fingertips touched one of himself and Sam, taken not too long ago. He looked up again. “It’s perfect.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Sam looked at him. “You like it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“I love it. I know just where to hang it, too.” He moved around the bed and gestured to a space on his wall. “Right there.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Sam looked pleased. “Yeah?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Yeah.” Dean came back around. “Thank you for my presents, Sammy.” His voice was soft and sincere._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“You’re welcome, Dean.” They came together and kissed softly. “I love you.” He said it hesitantly. They’d not said the words to each other much since becoming a couple but he felt it needed to be verbalized._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Love you too, Sammy,” Dean said right back at him, then kissed him again. They stood there, in that room, so tired they were swaying on their feet, but so in love they didn’t want to let go. “Best Christmas ever.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Sam smiled. “Me too.” He paused to yawn. “Sorry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“It’s all right. Come to bed, Sam. And tomorrow morning? I’m going to use my breakfast in bed coupon.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“All right.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“After we have sex.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Sam’s smile turned into a grin as he got into bed with his brother. “Sounds good.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Then maybe we can use one of those bottles of whipped cream?” Dean suggested with a tired leer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________He shook his head. “Whatever you want, Dean.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________They wrapped their arms around each other and settled down, not visions of sugarplums in their heads. Instead, thinking only of each other. Okay, and maybe whipped cream on Dean’s part as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________End_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, tried posting this 3 times yesterday and couldn't get the italics/bold to work. So sorry, the different "my true love gave to me" are supposed to be italicized but only the first one did it, but I figured close enough and wanted to get it up. *sighs* One of these days I'll figure out how to do this...


End file.
